


(Beef)Cake By The Ocean

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex and Maria are Nice Things, Beaches, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Sexy Alex Manes, Sexy Maria DeLuca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Their trip to visit Liz in Los Angeles was the first time Michael and Maria had ever seen the ocean. Maria appeared unimpressed with everything but the opportunity to work on her tan, while Michael took in the magnitude of the ocean with unabashed delight.Alex beamed at the both of them, setting up towels and umbrellas and the cooler full of beer and snacks.“I think I’ll join you for some sun until he stops acting like an excited puppy,” Alex said, nodding at Michael, who was literally hopping around in the tide pools looking at the marine life.“He’s adorable. To watch. At a distance,” Maria said, pulling a book out of her bag.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	(Beef)Cake By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/gifts).



> From Ladynox: Malexa + beaches, trying to kill Michael. Based on Tyler and Heather's devastatingly gorgeous Insta posts of them lounging on beaches being hot. 
> 
> This one was fun to write! Thanks for the prompt!

Their trip to visit Liz in Los Angeles was the first time Michael and Maria had ever seen the ocean. Maria appeared unimpressed with everything but the opportunity to work on her tan, while Michael took in the magnitude of the ocean with unabashed delight. 

Alex beamed at the both of them, setting up towels and umbrellas and the cooler full of beer and snacks. 

“I think I’ll join you for some sun until he stops acting like an excited puppy,” Alex said, nodding at Michael, who was literally hopping around in the tide pools looking at the marine life. 

“He’s adorable. To watch. At a distance,” Maria said, pulling a book out of her bag. 

The sun seemed gentler here than in Roswell, but still Alex was diligent about sunblock. “Before you get going, will you help me get my back?” 

This was how Michael returned to find Maria and Alex rubbing each other down with sunscreen. 

He blinked, glancing back at the shoreline and wondering what appeal it could have that distracted him from Maria and Alex, in their bathing suits, rubbing sunscreen all over each other. “Uhh. Anyone need help?”

“No, we’ve got it,” Maria said mildly, turning to wink at Alex where Michael couldn’t see her. Sure, Michael spent so much time shirtless it was practically a contract obligation, but he didn’t know how to flaunt it quite like Alex did, and certainly not like she did. 

Maria sighed and rolled onto her back, body long and gleaming in the sun. “What do you think, Michael? One month of keto and I think I see an ab. Or I might have if I hadn’t been destroying my diet with alcohol this whole trip.” 

“Alcohol is Keto, or Kyle isn’t doing it right,” Alex chuckled, dusting off the blanket to keep sand away from his prosthetic. He also laid back, copying Maria’s pose, but put his hands behind his head and put his sunglasses on. “How’s the water?” 

“Oh, it’s, uh, great,” Michael stammered, grinning down at them from where he stood awkwardly. 

“Do you want to join us?” Maria asked. 

“Yeah!” Michael said, laying down on the blanket between them, though he quickly realized this meant he couldn’t _look_ at both of them like that, so he sat up again immediately. “Anyone need a Mai-Tai or anything?” 

“You could get us some ice cream. _I’m_ not ketoing,” Alex said, reaching for his wallet in such a way that the muscles down his back and shoulders flexed in the sun. Michael gaped appreciatively, and Alex handed him some cash.

“Ooh, get me something, too,” Maria said, rolling over onto her stomach and tugging her cheeky swimsuit bottoms over the curve of her ass, to little effect. “It was just a stupid bet with Kyle. Seeing one ab is not as good as ice cream.” 

“I volunteer to help you work off the calories later!” Michael offered. He seemed unable to shut his mouth, leaving it hanging open, lips wet. 

Maria and Alex laughed. 

“Before you go,” Maria said innocently, “can you untie my top in the back? I don’t want tan lines.” 

“Sure,” Michael said, sounding just a bit like he was going to faint. “Need some more sunblock, then?” 

“Oh, you know, that’s a good idea. Thanks, sweetie,” she purred, grinning at Alex as Michael got to work. 

Alex rolled his eyes, but when Michael looked up, it wasn’t like he was _not_ going to flex his abs or anything.


End file.
